Many modern day aircraft, especially military aircraft, are equipped with wings having sections that are folded between a spread or deployed position where the aircraft is operational and a folded or stored position that allows the aircraft to be stored in a space efficient manner. Examples of such aircraft include missiles that have folding wing sections to allow storage in a launch canister and carrier based airplanes that must fold their wings for compact storage on and below the carrier deck.